Febuary 14
by HPHGLuver1313
Summary: When Hermione finds out that Harry has to go fight Voldemort she trys to talk him out of it but....HPHG Please R&R I am not good at summarys


**Febuary 14**

**By:HPHGLuver1313**

Febuary 14, 2004 was the first time Harry told Hermione he loved her. Febuary 14, 2004 was the first day Harry and Hermione had their first kiss. Frbuary 14, 2005 was the day Harry told Hermione that he had to go fight Voldemort. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless when Harry told her that You-Know-Who was back and strong. And he, Harry, had to go and fight him and defeat him once and for all. Hermione stood opened mouthed as he told her how and when Voldemort came back.

"I swear I will come back Hermione!" Harry promised pulling Hermione towards him and embracing her in a tight hug. Hermione did not know wheather to believe him or think what lay ahead for Valentine sweetheart. A tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes tight. She did not want to wake up one bright morning to see the headline news in the Daily Prophet be, ' Harry Potter, The boy who lived, died this morning at St. Mungo's after being attacked by You-Know-Who.' He kissed her softly on the forehead.

Hermione was savoring every moment in Harry's arms. She never wanted to let him go. She wanted to keep him by her side both night and day. She wanted his soft kisses in the morning and his sexy, warm body at night. The moment was just right, the hug, the kiss, everything was just perfect. The moment was just so wonderful but did not last as long as Hermione had hoped. After Harry pulled Hermione away from his body, he cupped his hand around her right cheek snd kissed her passionately. Hermione stood in the same spot as if glued after Harry pulled away. She kept her eyes shut intill she felt Harry staring at her. She gave him a confused look.

"I was just taking in all of your beauty. You know, you are going to be my only reason to get back here safe. You are the only one that is going to keep me going." Harry said after seeing her unsure look. He traced her cheek bone with his thumb, his hand still cupped around her right cheek." I love you Hermione!"

"Please don't leave me Harry. I am begging you not to go! I would be lonely without you. All I will have is Ron to keep me company and you know how stupid that is? It is rubbish that Dumbledore told you that you had to go and fight Voldemort. You know, everyone says that you are th boy who lived and by the time you finally finished Voldemort off you will the boy who got killed by you know who and every one including the headmaster will regreat sending you out," Hermione said know that no matter what she said he would leave. She was jsut trying to spend a few more minuted with him, even if it did include yelling and ranting." Everyone knows he can kill anyone, including you, with a touch of his finger." Hermione said trying to convense him not to go.

"Hermione, babe, I can not even think of my life without you! What in the hell are you thinking that I am not going to return? I will return no..." Hermione stopped him from saying anythings elce. She did not want to hear him go on anymore. Just just wanted to spen a little more time with him before he left her and risked his life for some rubbish fool that likes to call himself '_Voldemort_'.

"Hermione I promise I will return. Don't worry. Don't let my absence be any harm to you." Harry wispered puller his love into another tigh hug.

"But, how can you promise to return, unharmed, when you have not been there to experence what Voldemort will do? It is our one year annerversity and you are standing here telling me that you are going to fight HIM and you will return when you have to fuckin' clue what you are getting your ass into!" Hermione sobbed. Harry, before she could cuss him out anymore, leaned down and kiss her.

"I tell you what... If I am not back in a week than you and Ron can come looking for me. Ok? You will be fine." He leaned down and gave her one last kiss." I have to go now. I WILL be back." He turned away but did not get that far when he felt a hand grab his. When she regainded her abilty to speek, she said,

"Just..be careful. I don't want you to die. I love you Harry." Hermione wispered kissing him on the cheek. Harry nodded, turned adn walked out of Hogwart's oak doors and vanished into the afternoon sunset.


End file.
